White Rose
by Pookie Luffs Sushi
Summary: It's been 4 years since Karin seen Captain Hitsugaya but why is she avoiding him? Sorry for the sucky and short summary had to rush.


**Hehe hey guys, Pookie here. I was bored so I made another. I know I know I make a lot of sotries and they suck but I'm hoping that I might get better. Introducing my new story, White Rose. Sounds stupid and cheesy for my liking but whatever xP. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach .**

_Karin's thoughts_

* * *

_It's been years since I seen the white haired boy from my past, Things have changed. It's been 4 years years since I seen him. My name is Karin Kurosaki, I am 16 years old. I'm a substitute soul reaper wielding the sword called "Hiryu"(Fire Dragon). I'm sure you all know why I become a soul reaper but just in case if you don't remember, I'll just tell you again. It all started when I was just 12 years old, I basically begged Urahara (The weird "Candy" Shop owner) to give me the power to protect everyone I love and care and so he showed me to his humongous basement and well you know the rest basically made me into a shinigami._

* * *

"Hold still Karin-chan" cried the light brown haired twin.

"No way, I don't want to wear!" exclaimed the dark haired twin.

"Come on Karin-chan stop being such a child, please do it. For me?" Yuzu Kurosaki pleaded with puppy dog eyes and Karin knew that she couldn't resist.

"Oh alright, I'll wear the damn thing" she grabbed the dress grudgingly. If you're wondering, why is there a dress in this situation? Well, Ichigo's and Rukia's wedding is coming and both of them just so happens to be the bridesmaids for the wedding. That's why the dress is involved here.

"Rukia, Rukia. Come look at Karin-chan" the honey coloured twin said. As soon as Rukia came over to look, she was in joy. She was happy that Karin was able to wear the dress it even looked good on her. The dress was white a little above her knees, she had a white belt with white roses at the side. Yuzu's dress was the same but her's was red.

"Oh Karin-chan, you look pretty. You should wear black tights with those and black heels" smiled Yuzu.

"I must say Karin, that dress looks really good on you but of course it will be me who will outshine you both" Rukia said with a smirk. It would be her wedding day after all she might as well outshine everyone in the hall.

"Uhh thanks but don't expect to wear like this again EVER" the raven haired twin glared.

"But it looks so good on you Karin-chan" Yuzu whined.

"Yeah well too bad. Anyways Rukia, who's coming to the wedding?" asked the ebony haired twin.

"Well let's see, there's my brother, Captains of the Gotei 13, lieutenants, some other people" the petite violet eyed girl said. _That means "he" will be there._

Karin decided to change the topic by asking "Umm so Rukia, is there anything else you need us to do for the wedding?"

"Umm nope that I know of. Oh yeah one more thing, I hear some of the Captains will be over at your house for a while if you don't mind"

"Ehhhhh?!"

"Oh how wonderful" as Yuzu clasped her hands together.

"Well, isn't that going to be interesting" said a new voice.

"Sakura!" the raven haired girl tackled and so did everyone else.

"You guys shouldn't go so barbaric on me" Sakura stated.

"You! Your going to let me stay at your place for awhile alright?" pointed the dark haired Kurosaki.

"Alright but state your reason" she demanded. As much as Karin hated being demanded, she just didn't have the courage to fight back.

"Can I just tell you later?" Karin pleaded for this Sakura kept blinking and then she finally did a simple nod.

"Yuzu can you bring my clothes and stuff over at Sakura's place?"

"Sure, Karin-chan" said the soft spoken Kurosaki.

_So far so clear but there's turning back now because it's obvious that I'll see him at the wedding. Oh well, I can't run away from him forever right?_

_ ❀◕ ‿ ◕❀ _

_Once we got out the boutique, Me and Sakura left to go to her house. Well it was basically a really big and pretty apartment because it would make no sense for one person living in a house. Slowly, Yuzu made her to Sakura's apartment and gave me my stuff. That's basically how my day went by, I wonder what will happen the next day. _


End file.
